


Thunder and Mischief

by Bright_Boisterous_Bananas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Bantering, Damerey Endgame, Damerey Week 2020, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Frenemies, Humor, Lightning - Freeform, Loki!Poe, Marvel Universe, Mischief, Romance, Thor AU, Thor!Rey, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), damereycreations, damereycreationsweek, elements of the other thor movies, eventual canoodling, frenemies to lovers, marvel AU, norse gods, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas/pseuds/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas
Summary: Thor Ragnorok AU. (derived from)Rey is not fit to rule Asgard. Poe claims. It should be him, obviously. No two ways about it.A skirmish with the Frost Giants—which is entirely Rey’s fault! Damn her impulsivity!—reveals a life changing truth to Poe that rattles his existence.Now, his future and Rey’s are in shreds as the AllFather makes a judgment call that will change the course of their destiny.With their power’s stripped from them, the Norse Gods must survive a puke inducing planet and series of challenges to win their freedom and possibly something else they didn’t expect.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Thunder and Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edenofalltrades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenofalltrades/gifts).



> DamereyCreations Week Day 6: Prompt, Mythical Creature AU (in this case, Mythical Gods. lol)
> 
> This is dedicated to my friend: [edenofalltrades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenofalltrades/pseuds/edenofalltrades)
> 
> No warnings needed for this chapter! <3
> 
> This story will most likely be one of my multi-chapter fics after I finish I'll Sing Once More! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“ _Whosoever holds this hammer, if they be worthy, shall possess the power of Rey.”_ As Luke speaks, his words echo through the domed hall of the Bifrost. The gilded walls shutter with every syllable, and begin to spin faster and faster. An opening into a swirling, sucking void, is forming in the wall.

Luke hurls the hammer, and it is lost in a streak of color as it is pulled into the cosmic gateway.

“NOOO!” Rey screams are drowned in the roar of the wind. 

Her long brown waves whip in the hurricane, mimicking the rage in her heart. Her armor gleams and her hazel eyes glint with fury. Electricity crackles in her fingertips as she calculates her options.

Poe knows that look, she’s about to do something impulsive and stupid. She dives to catch the hammer, as it speeds by, but Poe grabs her forearm, pulling her against his armor, stopping her at the edge of the churning vacuum. 

“No! It’s not safe!” He holds her tight against him, after a moment, she doesn’t fight him. Hot tears sting her cheeks as she turns to her father.

“Rey, Luke’s daughter,” Luke continues, anger apparent in his face, even with one eye covered with his patch. Gripping his staff, robes billowing, he speaks through his teeth, “You have betrayed the expressed command of your King.”

Anger pulses in the veins of Luke’s forehead. His spiked helmet flashes with the colors of the void. “With your arrogance, you have opened our world to the horror and desolation of war.” 

The words sting Rey’s heart with the truth, cutting deep. Poe doesn’t let go of her as Luke’s judgment washes over them. 

“You are unworthy of your title…” Luke bellows. “I now take from you your power, in the name of my father, and his father before!”

Her armor is stripped from her, vanishing into nothingness. The swirling red of her cape falls into ash around her, leaving only her red linen tunic and brown cotton pants.

Like a sigh, her power leaves her; Poe catches her as she collapses onto the floor. A rush of strength is pulled from her limbs, she trembles as she is robbed of her immortality.

“Father no!” Poe gently places Rey’s limp form on the floor and steps in front of her, green robes whipping in the blast, “I beg you, reconsider!”

“ _You will join her!”_ Luke bellows. 

A deafening thud, from his staff, fills the Bifrost, harrowing their fate.

In the same fashion as Rey, Poe is divested of his armor; leaving him only his dark green tunic and black leather pants. Crying out, his short brown curls whip his forehead as he falls to the ground. Frail immortality invades his limbs, they grow heavy, exhausted. 

“I, Luke, Allfather, cast you out!” Is the final nail in the coffin of their fate.

Tendrils of energy surge about Poe and Rey, wrapping them up, sucking them into the void. There’s a rush, a pressing, and a stretching, as color blurs about them. 

They fall through a cosmic gateway, and land with a crash upon heaps of garbage. It’s twilight, and the sky above is cloudy and dotted with colorful interdimensional portals. The ground is smoking around them as the great cylindrical storm dissipates.

Mountains of trash cover the surface of the planet with soupy, rotten lakes of water pressed between the mounds. Rubble is continuously spit from above through the holes in the sky. 

Lying on his back, Poe groans and opens his eyes. His vision is blurry but as it comes into focus, he sees a huge hunk of metal being hurled straight at him from above. His eyes bulge and he rolls out of the way, just in time, as the deafening crash sends debris and dirt flying through the air.

Disoriented and coughing, Poe pulls himself up, his limbs strangely feel less coordinated. Clumsy mortality slows him down. He stumbles over scraps of metal, and his feet tangle in swaths of rags, he falls several times and decides crawling is easier.

“Rey.” He rasps, moving to where she lies on the ground.

She’s unconscious, not moving, with her arms and legs at odd angles. Rey getting hurt was never the plan. Him getting banished _with_ her was never the plan. 

Guilt coils up his stomach. On a normal day, Poe would never be concerned with her well-being. The pair of them are always at odds, sometimes playful, sometimes hateful. But everything changed after their little brawl with the Frost Giants earlier today.

“No, no, no. Please Rey! Wake up!” He cries. His hands holding her face, cradling her. He checks for a pulse; she’s alive. “Please, please. Talk to me!”

“Ugh.” She moans in pain, lifting her hand to her head. Her eyes peel open slowly and her vision blurs before it focuses on Poe’s face. “ _You!”_ She hisses.

She grunts, shoving him off. He falls back, startled at her abruptness. Thankfully he catches himself, planting his right hand behind him. 

“Why didn’t you stop me?” Her nostrils flare as she sits up, rubbing her head. 

Poe really doesn’t know how to answer that. He hadn’t exactly prevented her from storming into Mortis to provoke the Frost Giants in retaliation. In fact, he had encouraged it. They did, after all, interrupt her almost coronation. 

He settles with a crisp “Why didn’t you stop _yourself_ ? _”_

“I asked you if it was a good idea!” She gestures in the air with her hands, her tone rising.

“And I said,” Poe is raising his voice as he stands, brushing the dirt from his hands. “That I would protect you!”

“You selfish, son-of-a-bitch!” Rey screeches as she lunges at him. “I could have been Queen by now!”

“Rey! Stop--I--listen!” His back hits the ground and they grapple.

She rages with anger as they tumble over the piles of trash. Their clothes dampen and smear with the refuse of the garbage.

“You were the one who couldn’t walk away! You had to jump at the chance to start a fight with the Frost Giants!” Poe cries and he flips his weight, pinning her to the ground.

“I’m banished because of _you_!” Rey rebukes, lashing out with her hand, clocking him in the jaw. “You could have stopped me!”

Poe grunts as knuckles meet skin. The momentary searing pain distracts him from his hold on Rey, and she flips him off of her.

“And now, Asgard is in Danger, and I’m not there to help!” She flips to her stomach, grounding her hands in the earth to spring at him again.

Just then, something small hits Poe in the neck, it digs into his skin, with sharp prongs, fusing to the surface. “AAAHH!” He yelps at the pain. Grasping his neck, he feels the culprit is a small round disk. 

Turning to Rey, he sees her clutching her neck in a similar fashion.

Suddenly, a rippling electric current shoots through his veins, crippling him with repeated shocks.

“Enough already!” Poe hears a high voice cry out.

Something dark is thrust over his eyes and he blacks out from the agony.

* * *

Poe awakes to a scaly, nubby hand squeezing his cheek.

“Ugh.” He groans lifting his head from the cool marble floor to find that his hands and feet are bound.

“He lives!” A scratchy voice beside his ear squeals.

“Ack! That’s a bit loud!” his eyes blink a fews times, in the light, to see a wrinkly face smiling at him. 

A bulging pair of eyes peer at him from behind a stupidly large pair of spectacles.

“Good morning, Handsome! My name is Maz!” She’s kneeling next to him. 

Her tone is far too cheerful and it’s far too bright in here for any level of comfort to return to Poe’s insides.

Maz turns to a person who is out of sight, “He’s quite strapping, so is the girl! They will make a fine addition don’t you think?”

“Yes!” The person answers in an annoyed voice. “Now pay me my credits!”

Poe can’t lift his head high enough to see who it is. While Maz and the voice argue, Poe takes in his surroundings.

“Where’s Rey?” He asks, bleary eyed, scanning the room.

It’s not a room, it's a great hall. He’s lying on his stomach in front of a prodigious marble throne. A majestic window sits behind the royal seat, stretching up at least forty feet. It overlooks what appears to be a colorful trash city; thousands of buildings and huts are scattered to the far reaches of the horizon.

White pillars, carved and gilded with silver create two solemn lines down the hall. The walls are neon colors, and annoyingly so. Guards mark every entrance with gaudy armor. Poe’s eyes make a three-sixty of the room and they land on Rey. She’s just barely waking, bound and lying on her stomach nearby.

“Rey! Are you ok?” He begs.

“Oh, she’ll be fine!” Maz chimes as she stands and prances to the throne.

Maz is much shorter than Poe first thought. She is draped in a yellow and gold robe. Her head is completely bald and absurd blue paint lines her eyes. 

Poe is liking this planet less and less with each passing second.

The person Maz was arguing with comes into view as a black pair of boots struts to stand next to the throne. The boots hold a fine pair of legs that support A pretty young woman, strongly built, wearing armor, with dark hair, braided into a ponytail. She sneers at Poe.

“Mmmguh!” Rey groans, as she stirs, lifting her head. “Where am I?” 

“Welcome to Jakku.” Maz waves a hand airily at the great window behind her. “You were found by Scrapper 142--”

“My name is Rose!” The pretty woman rebukes Maz, who rolls her eyes in return and continues to speak. 

“Fear not, you are in good hands and you are my honored guests.” Maz smiles warmly lifting a class of blue liquid to her lips.

“Listen here, Prune!” Rey grumbles, now fully awake. “Our home planet is in danger, we must leave this place at once!” As she says this, she bucks against her bindings.

“Rey!” Poe hisses. “Let me handle this!”

Maz is seemingly engrossed in gulping her drink and blissfully unaware of the exchange.

“To whom do we owe thanks for this fine hospitality?” Poe grins at Maz, charmingly, using his most warm voice. Making the ladies swoon; Poe’s specialty.

“Oh I like you!” Maz coos, batting her thick eyelashes at Poe. 

“Ugh.” Rey rolls her eyes.

“I,” Maz straightens up, puffing her chest as she places her goblet to the side. “...am the GrandMaster, and benevolent ruler of this lovely planet.” She says it with pride.

“And did I mention you look lovely?” Poe winks at her and she giggles. It’s working. “May I inquire about the accommodations for myself and my...Sister.” He almost chokes on the word. “And the duration of our stay?”

“For you,” Maz nods at Poe, crossing her legs daintily. “You will have a state room, overlooking the city.” She says dreamily. “And you...” She scowls at Rey. “Will think about what the word respect means..in the dungeon!”

A vein is pulsing on Rey’s forehead. This isn’t good. One of her bound hands draws up in a reaching motion. She grunts and clenches down as if she is trying to summon something invisible, from the air, to herself. Nothing happens.

“What?--no!” She squawks in disbelief. “I am the God of thunder! And you will know what respect is when I’m finished with you!”

“Oh! Is that a threat?” Maz giggles. 

She gestures to Rose who holds up what appears to be a small remote control. With a smug grin, she presses a button and Rey coils in on herself as painful shocks rack her form.

Poe’s stomach turns over at the sight, but he bites down his reaction at seeing Rey suffering; he’s got to play this cool if they want to get out of here sooner than later.

Rose releases the button and Rey slumps on the floor as the pain subsides. She breathes deeply and when she speaks she is trembling with rage. “Let me go or I will unleash the power of the sky upon you!” Rey writhes on the floor in anger.

“Typical.” Poe shakes his head in despair. Why can’t Rey play it cool for once? She’s totally screwing up the vibe. 

Maz continues calmly, “Listen, Lord of thunder--”

“God of thunder!” Rey corrects.

“Is she always like this?” Maz turns to Poe who is silently tapping his forehead against the floor.

“Usually, yeah.” He huffs as Rey shoots him a dirty look.

“Listen! God of thunder!” Maz commands. “If you’re so eager to prove your power, then you’ve got to earn your freedom! Tomorrow you begin training. Both of you!”

“What?!” Poe raises his head in indignation. _He_ wasn’t the one who was putting up a fight!

“For The Contest of Champions!” Maz’s face is momentarily filled with glee. “You two will stand against _my_ Champion! And for your sake, I hope he’s in a good mood when you do! Guards! Take them away!” Maz calls, and two men in red armor and ridiculous helmets march forward to drag Poe and Rey from the room.

“About the duration of our stay--” Poe attempts a calm tone--even though Maz is ignoring him--as the door is closed in his face. 

This can’t be good. Dread settles in Poe’s stomach. He definitely hates this planet.

* * *

It’s past midnight and Poe is exhausted from the events of the day. He’s caught between wanting to change and ready himself for sleep and wanting to find Rey to check on her.

It’s strange wanting to know if she’s alright, he doesn’t usually do that; mostly because when he does she just lashes out.

Sighing, he drops his head in his hands, raking his fingers through his curls. The day had _not_ gone as planned. Poe is perched on the edge of a ridiculous bed, on a ridiculous planet, stranded without a way to get home. _Home._ Or was Asgard actually ever his true home?

The bed is draped in a golden comforter with golden bed posts. The walls are bright neon and they burn his retinas. Huge round windows overlook a twinkling trash city, glowing in the dark of night. 

He was given everything to be as comfortable as possible, thanks to his charm and manipulation. Maz gave him food enough to feed an army, and a new fitted tunic of dark green and brown leather with a cape. Black pants and boots were given also, everything is clean and new.

Guilt stings in his chest at the thought of Rey in the dungeon.

Poe is free to roam about the palace, just not free to leave it. He chews on his lip for a full five minutes before the guilt spreads through his chest and down through his limbs and he’s up and on his way to the dungeon.

The palace is splendid to say the least--considering the planet is covered in actual garbage--it’s a massive tower in the center of the city. Everything is gold, silver or puke inducing neon; and the walls are stone, marble or gilded and carved to perfection. Poe traverses hallways, rooms and balconies, always seeking stairwells or elevators down and down until he reaches the lower levels underground.

The prison cells are hewn from white stone, and there is a slight moldy smell dampening the air. He reaches a stretch of cells, full of sleeping people or aliens, each with an iron gate of strong bars for an entrance. He softly calls Rey’s name but she doesn’t answer.

It isn’t until he reaches her cell that he understands why. She’s fast asleep, curled on the floor of her cell, in the corner. She looks tired and his heart is flayed to see she has no comforts; no blankets, pillows, not even a bed.

His nostrils flare. He leaves and returns with permission from the Grandmaster to take Rey to his room. 

Gently, his strong hands slide beneath her back and knees, sweeping her up. She doesn’t wake, but her head falls lightly to rest in the crook of his neck. Poe may be mortal now, but he finds he still has most of his strength, all the food helped revive his body. He carries Rey from the dungeon all the way up to his state room. 

Carefully, he sets her down in the covers and pulls the soft golden comforter over her. 

She may be stubborn as hell, but asleep, she appears as sweet as a rose. Perching on the side of the bed, next to her, he exhales. 

She doesn’t deserve to be banished.

He’s never second guessed himself until today. He thought the plan was solid, and that his mind was made up; that she’s not fit to rule and since he’s the eldest it ought to be him on the throne.

That’s why he encouraged her to provoke the Frost Giants, he knew she would be banished; but getting cast out _with_ her, it made him see the hurtful effects of his scheming. 

She’s alone, afraid, without her powers or her hammer.

He gently brushes a lock of hair out of her eyes and tucks it behind her ear.

Poe shakes himself, the deal with the frost giants was clear and it will benefit him. Surely they will notice his absence and come to help, to hold up their end of the bargain. With Rey removed, the Frost Giants will take Asgard, remove Luke, and Poe will sit on the throne.

It’s what he's wanted, desired and craved for his entire life. It’s his birthright!

Birth.

Oh, right.

About that. The memory of their unprovoked attack on the Frost Giants floats up into his consciousness. He looks at his hands, recalling how they turned blue and the icy grip of the Frost Giant didn’t injure him. It _changed_ his skin; pink flesh vanished to reveal its true color. Cold. Blue.

It can’t be. 

Poe looks at Rey, his sister.

She’s not his sister at all. Not by blood, that is.

The realization doesn't startle him, he can’t help but think he knew all along.

He doesn’t know why, but something shifts inside him.

The feeling is strange and he squirms a bit. Standing from the bed he takes an extra blanket and sprawls on the floor by one of the windows. He doesn't even bother to change and he doesn’t care that the floor is cold, hard, and unwelcoming. 

There’s too much turmoil in his heart to get any sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
